All I've Ever Wanted
by SouthernBumpkin
Summary: Post 3x18 AU. Blair leaves Chuck and chooses herself, while Dan runs to France to chase Serena.


**Chuck did not get shot in this AU world. He's fine…**

**It's been so long and Summer had gotten the better of me. Hope this makes up for it. **

* * *

Chuck gives her an ultimatum. She knew he was pressuring her and this was her last chance to save their relationship.

_Is Chuck really who she's meant to be with? _

Humphrey's words were stuck in her head as well as Dorota's. The only way to figure that out was by spending time apart, meaning, she needs to find herself.

_France_

**XOXOXOXO**

Serena had her problems as well so she tagged along. Blair doesn't consider deciding between two boys a real problem, but it's as big a problem Serena will ever have.

**XOXOXOXO**

Staying at her father's Chateau has been dull. It had been only a week and the only thing she had done was shop and watch Serena flirt with boys that never stood a chance. Serena wasn't interested in seeing the art or the beauty of Paris and there was only so much shopping she could really do.

She hears voices coming from downstairs and follows them down the staircase. As she reaches the living room, she found one of her maids speaking with Dan Humphrey. He is wearing a whited button down with beige pants looking confused as her maid is speaking in French.

"Humphrey? What are you doing here," Blair asks haughtily

Dan meets her eyes and smiles. "I was looking for Serena."

**XOXOXOXO**

Blair doesn't know what Humphrey's plan was, but she takes him to Serena's room anyways. She's still a bit shocked to see him here, but she has to admit, a boy flying across the country to profess his love was very romantic. It was something done in the movies, something she wished someone would do for her one day, but dreams are never reality for her.

She watched him slide next to Serena's bed as she leans against Serena's doorway to watch.

Dan gently brushed Serena's hair back causing her eyes to flutter open. A smile appeared on her face. "Dan," Serena says softly. "What are you doing here?"

"I'm here to profess my dying love for you," Dan mocks while placing his hands on his heart.

Serena giggles and wrapped Dan into a hug causing Blair to roll her eyes. "I'm so happy it's you, it's always been you," Serena murmurs against his neck.

**XOXOXOXO**

A day passed and Humphrey staying at her father's place makes things even worse. All Serena ever does is spend the day in bed with Humphrey while she's left alone with her thoughts of Chuck leading her to cry herself to sleep.

Now, she's sitting in the living room and reading the latest addition of Vogue.

"Waldorf, looking good," Dan says while staring at her revealing slip in his swim trunks and a towel on his bare shoulder.

Her eyes widens as she notices her robe being untied. "Don't stare," Blair shouts as she tied her robe around.

Dan chuckles and follows her into the kitchen. "So, are you going to join me for a dip," Dan asks as he whips Blair's butt with his towel

Blair gasps as Dan smiles. "You. Brooklyn. Weasel." She grinds her teeth together.

She throws an orange at his head. Dan ducks and avoids the orange. His eyes widen as Blair stomps her way towards him while her jaw is clenched.

_The gall on him_

She follows him outside to the pool in her backyard. He's such a pussy sometimes. She wishes he would just face her like a man.

Dan's putting his hands out in defense, like the little pussy he is. "What are you planning on actually doing," Dan asks looking frightened.

Well, first she's going to stomp on his foot. Then maybe knee his groin if she isn't satisfied.

"Too slow," Dan teases as he jumps in the pool with a smug grin leading her to stand by the edge, staring at the sky blue water.

"You're going to have to come out at some point," Blair says as she watches him swim close to the ledge while she kneels down. "I'm really going to make you pay."

"Really? Then I suppose I have nothing to lose," Dan replies before pulling her into the pool.

_Splash!_

"Ughhh! I hate you," Blair yells as she uses her legs to keep afloat in the pool

Dan smiles. "Lighten up Waldorf, you're on vacation."

"You ruined my make up!"

Dan grins. "Relax, you don't even need it."

Blair knits her brows and narrows her eyes at Dan as she floats around in the pool. "Don't try to smooth talk your way out of this Humphrey."

"I'm just being honest," Dan say, smiling.

Blair glares at Dan before she swims back to the ledge. "Don't stare, my slip has become translucent."

"Yeah, that's not happening," Dan responds

"Humphrey!" Blair scolds Dan

"Come on Blair, I'm bored, Serena's asleep, swim with me." He stares at her with his puppy dog eyes

"As tempting as that sounds," Blair sniffs. "I'm going to the Musee Dart Moderne."

She notices Dan's eyes light up. "Oh, you're going to see L'art En Guerre exhibition," he asks swimming towards the ledge of the pool to come closer to her.

"I must say I'm impressed Humphrey, even though your pronunciation could use some work," she replies, tucking a loose strand behind her ear.

"Do you mind if I join you? It was one of the things I wanted to see."

Blair eyes him suspiciously while Dan raises his brows looking confused. "Can you drive?"

Dan smiles. "Yeah."

"Fine, I will allow it, but no staring as I leave the pool."

"I can't make any promises."

"Humphrey!" Blair whines

Dan laughs. "Okay, okay, I won't stare."

**XOXOXOXO**

As Blair stares at the L'aubade by Picasso, she realizes how much more fun it is to visit the museum with someone. They've discussed every painting in the exhibit, from the colors to the shapes, deciphering the meaning, agreeing on some and disagreeing on others.

"There is something different about you," Dan says standing next to her in black pants and a light grey long sleeve Henley. Blair looks over and cocks an eyebrow with her arms folded across her chest as Dan studies her. "Maybe it's the beret." Dan smiles with a slight twinkle in his eyes. "Or maybe Blair Waldorf has matured." His brows furrow in confusion, and then he shakes his head at the thought. "No, that can't be it, you just throw an orange at me earlier."

Blair bit her lip trying to fight a smile. "Oh shove it Humphrey."

"You want to smile, but you won't let me see it."

"Because paupers don't earn smiles from Princesses," Blair replies and Dan chuckles. "You seem really happy, more than usual."

"I am, everything is great. I'm in Paris with somebody I love, what could be better." Dan is right, what was better than being in Paris, the city of love, with Serena Van Der Woodsen. She then notices him stepping closer and meeting her eyes. "What about you?"

When she looks into his eyes, there seems to be genuine interest. It's like he cares. "I'm fine," Blair says shrugging her shoulders.

"You can tell me, unlike Serena and Nate, I'm really good with words," Dan tells her with a smirk. Blair avoids his eyes and then feels Dan touch her shoulder. "Hey, you know there is no motive with me, you can trust me."

Blair looks up to meet his eyes. "I don't think I've been happy for a long time. It's like I've only had glimpses of happiness."

"I know what you mean Blair, I was there to witness senior year and I just saw what Chuck did to you. I can't fathom having to deal with what you've dealt with." He looks down shyly. "I can't believe I'm saying this, but if there's anyone who deserves to be happy, it's you."

Blair smiles tentatively, realizing she deserves to be happy.


End file.
